


Island Adventure

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Brotp, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: anonymous asked: au where jonghyun is a fixed vocalist in this lounge and taem is this lil sad emo regular customer in the corner n jonghyun tries to be close to him or smth“No?” Jonghyun asks. “You look emo.” He gestures at Taemin’s appearance. Taemin huffs. Yeah, okay, fine, maybe he has the hair swoosh and the eyeliner and the dark clothes, but that doesn’t make him into a whole genre.tumblr





	Island Adventure

****_"Isn’t this such… a beautiful night, whoa…. We’re underneath a thousand shining stars.”_

Taemin looks up as the singer (“Jonghyun,” the little neon sign above his head says) picks up a cheery little tune on his guitar. He can’t be singing what Taemin thinks he’s singing.

_“Isn’t it nice to find yourself somewhere different? Whoa, why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are?”_ He is. He really, really is. He’s singing a [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EwTzCe8wKIA) from Steven Universe in the middle of a fancy artificial beach café. Taemin blinks when he looks around at the rest of the listeners. They’re all older adults and none of them seem to recognize that this song is from a kids’ show. The way Jonghyun’s smile is more of a smirk than usual as he plucks the strings of his guitar shows that he’s obviously proud of that fact as well. He looks at Taemin all the way in his corner half hidden behind a fake palm tree; Taemin looks away quickly, but not before Jonghyun’s grin widens even more.

He’s always trying to catch Taemin’s eye when he’s here, sending him little smiles and little winks. Taemin wonders if he realizes how obvious he is. Or how oblivious he is to the fact that Taemin isn’t interested. He doesn’t come here to be flirted with by smooth-voiced ambiance singers, no matter how cute their noses are. He comes here because his brother is part of some pretentious speech club that meets here after school twice a week and his brother is also his ride home from school. It’s not his fault that Taesun’s club meetings just so happen to coincide with Jonghyun’s shifts. He just wants to sip his virgin daiquiris and nibble his fries and do his homework in peace.

Obviously, he and Jonghyun want different things out of life, because tonight, after Jonghyun finishes his last song and bows himself off of the stage for his break with his usual charming smile, he strolls through all of the tables in what is obviously a beeline towards Taemin’s corner. Taemin sighs. He doesn’t want to deal with this. Tonight’s history homework is already tiring enough as it is. He never should have looked up at the song. As Jonghyun draws nearer, Taemin keeps his eyes down on his paper. Maybe if he ignores Jonghyun extra hard for long enough he’ll get the hint and go away.

“Hey, emo boy.”

“Wait, what?” Taemin winces as soon as the words leave his mouth. Fuck. So much for the ignoring Jonghyun thing. But to be fair, that wasn’t really a thing that could be ignored. He frowns at the singer, confused. “I’m not emo,” he says. Jonghyun raises his eyebrows in reply.

“No?” he asks. “You look emo.” He gestures at Taemin’s appearance. Taemin huffs. Yeah, okay, fine, maybe he has the hair swoosh and the eyeliner and the dark clothes, but that doesn’t make him into a whole genre. It just means that he found a look that he’s comfortable in. Excuse him for liking black.

“You look like a fuckboy but you don’t see me judging your whole character over it,” he grumps. Jonghyun scoffs, opens his mouth, holds up a finger.

“I don’t--” he starts, and then he stops and looks down at himself. He purses his lips. “Hmm.” Taemin cocks a brow and looks him up and down as well. Backwards snapback, check. Cut off sleeves, check. Ripped jeans, sunglasses tucked into the collar of his shirt, expensive sneakers, check check check. “Okay,” Jonghyun says, frowning back up at Taemin. “It’s my uniform, okay, I’m supposed to be like, beach casual.”

“Mmhmm,” Taemin hums. He guesses that’s a point. He still looks like a fuckboy though. Jonghyun grumbles under his breath for another moment before shaking his head and fixing his confident grin back onto his lips.

“Anyway,” he says, “did you like the song I sang for you?” He wiggles his eyebrows questioningly; Taemin furrows his in confusion.

“Which--the Steven one?” He asks. His confusion only grows when Jonghyun nods. “How was that for me?” He didn’t hear any dedications or shoutouts or anything.

“Uh, did you even see the episode?” Jonghyun asks. “You gotta let yourself just be whoever you are, dude.”

“Are you comparing me to _Lars?_ ” Taemin asks. He’s never been more insulted in his life. And that also means that Jonghyun still thinks he’s emo, which he’s not, and that he’s acting different from how he really is on the inside, which he also isn’t. “I’m not pretending to be anything,” he says. “I really am--”

“Really what?” Jonghyun asks. “Really emo?”

“I’m not emo,” Taemin snaps.

“Uh huh,” Jonghyun says. Taemin squints at him, at his shitty little grin. Rude.

“Can you just go away?” he asks. “I’m trying to do my homework, not be flirted at by some dude that isn’t even good at flirting.” Like, he’s pretty sure that usually when trying to chat someone up, you don’t keep insisting upon a thing that isn’t true about that person. That just seems obnoxious.

“Oh,” Jonghyun says. He pulls his hat off to flick his brown bangs out of his face before setting it back on. “Uh, sure. Sorry.” He gives Taemin a little nod and scoots away with no argument, which makes Taemin actually look after him for a few seconds. How considerate. Obviously his fuckboy looks were deceiving. He looks back down at his work, trying to figure out where he was before Jonghyun came over to chat him up. A quick glance at his watch tells him that his bro should be finished in another hour or so, which is good, because he wants his laptop and his wifi to look up this shit because the history textbook isn’t helpful in the slightest.

He’s sighing through his math homework approximately fifteen minutes later when Jonghyun comes to chat him up again. This time, he introduces himself with, “Hey, not emo boy,” which, while technically an improvement, doesn’t really make Taemin any gladder to see him. He frowns over his fractions, confused, as Jonghyun sits tentatively in the chair across from him.

“Look, dude, I’m just trying to do my homework, I said I don't want to be flirted with and--”

“Oh, no, I know, but, just,” Jonghyun waves his hand with a careful little shrug. “What about talked to? For a little bit? Because I have to go back up in ten minutes, and, just--” He grimaces with a little sigh like maybe this wasn’t one of his best ideas. Taemin would have to agree. “You seemed like someone that doesn’t hate Pearl, and literally _all_ of my friends are Pearl haters, so--”

“Oh my god, don’t even get me started about Pearl haters,” Taemin groans. He puts his pencil down so he can give this his full attention instead. This is way more important, and if he still doesn’t like Jonghyun, at least he’ll be gone in ten minutes. “Yesterday my friend was _still_ trying to complain about how she was going to ‘let’ Steven fall in Rose’s Scabbard.” He puts air quotes around the word with a scowl that Jonghyun matches immediately.

_“Obviously_ she wasn’t going to let him fall to his fucking death,” he says. “She was worried and called out his name and checked to see that he was okay and everything.”

“ _Right_?” Taemin hisses. He doesn’t understand. People just like to hate his beautiful lesbian mom for no reason. He leans his elbows on his textbook so he can pay closer attention to what Jonghyun is saying, savoring every moment of discourse and analysis from someone that doesn’t have their head up their ass for once. It’s an enthralling time, and for someone that just wanted Jonghyun to leave half an hour ago, he sure is disappointed when an alarm on Jonghyun’s phone goes off and he stands up with a sigh. They were just getting to the good shit about Pearl being a giant fucking lesbian. Jonghyun looks just as disappointed as him.

“Uh, could I get your number, maybe?” he asks hesitantly, holding out his phone. “Not for flirting, just, more Steven talks. If you want.” Taemin looks him up and down for a moment. Hmm. He trusts Jonghyun to not start trying to hit on him, to be honest. He backed off easily enough and has been platonic and respectful for these passed ten minutes. He nods, holding his hand out for Jonghyun’s phone.

“Sure,” he says. He takes it and taps in his number, then realizes that it’s an iPhone. He can never figure out shit with these things and he winces as he hands it back before he deletes Jonghyun’s entire contact list or something just trying to put in his name. Jonghyun notices his hesitance and snorts, taking it and tapping everything in himself.

“So, if you’re not emo, who are you, then?” he asks, glancing up with a little grin. Taemin snorts, running his fingers through his dark hair.

“I’m Taemin,” he says. Jonghyun smiles.

“Okay, then, Taemin,” he says. “Cheer for me.” He winks and turns to jog back into the employee room, then comes back on stage with his guitar a few minutes later. Taemin doesn’t cheer for him, but he does watch and keep watching when Jonghyun glances up to grin at him.


End file.
